chapter two: an encounter
by awesomeninja3
Summary: the bird fights its way out of the egg, the egg is the world , who must be born first must destroy a world . the bird flies to god,that gods name is , abraxas


It's been centuries since then abraxas is now known as a demon and lives among humans in the day. Today was suppose to be a day off so he went to the market to buy some groceries for his six siblings and yes they consider themselves family. The day of walpurgisnacht shall not arrived yet but that doesn't mean they should stop being on guard for demons if they hold a part of the book of lucifer.

As he walked around the market, he noticed a small girl with blonde long hair waddling around alone. A man dressed in black was following the child like a vulture circling around a dying and helpless animal. Dark energy radiated from the man and a whirlwind of a disgusting rotten odor pierced his nose.

 _Demon_

Thought abraxas as he wrinkled his nose in revulsion and peered through the glamour the demon had put up. Underneath the veil of bewitchment, a hunched black creature with several arms shuffled its way through the crowd. Dark green poison dripped from large moist pores and splattered onto the pavement, sizzling into nothing with toxic vapour.

he started following the pair with his glamoured dark angelic sword in his hands. Without anyone noticing, the demon covered the child's mouth with his gnarled hand, silencing her cries as it dragged her to the nearest alley. Taehyung ran into the alley to see the child's lips turn blue and her skin turn pale and clammy as the demon sucked her life source like a leech. Its head hovered above hers and a silvery mist drifted from her mouth into the hole in its head. Its claws dug into her limp body as blood seeped through her bright clothes. Abraxas swore in his head.

WIth a triumphant yell, abraxas swung his radiant sword to decapitate the demon, spraying black blood everywhere. He quickly dragged the girl from being crushed by its oozy body with glimmering mucous. The little girl was unconscious as he unfurled his ebony wings and laid her on one of them. The demon's body disappeared in a whirl of smoke as he awkwardly kneeled sideways. The smoke soon turned into a scripted black ball with two points on the top one was the demon power, abraxas absorbed the power and sent the demon seed into the manor. The child's chest rose shallowly every so often and metallic brown blood started to dry on her clothes.

Taking desperate measures, abraxas used one of his daggers he had with him and sliced a small gash on his palm and dripped his golden blood between her cold purple lips and let it stream down her throat. The gash on his palm turned into a nick then to nothing as it healed on its own. The child stirred and her face gradually returned to a tan colour. She opened her eyes which shone gold and faded back to her natural chocolate eyes except they now had golden flecks that decorated her irises.

 _Who is this beautiful man?_

She thought. Like a time warps, the blood from her clothes flowed back into the deep punctures from the demon's claws as they knitted themselves together until they faded into miniscule white lines. He had to leave for the child had already witnessed too much.

"Run child. I can only do so much for you but you need to find your parents. Having my blood in your system means you are now smarter and faster on you feet but it also means you have to be careful with who you trust tell of this. Your senses will also become sharper so put your enhanced features into good use." He swiped his thumb over her cheek and looked at her confused face.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the ground and soared into the air and out of sight. The little girl ran out of the alley and found her parents quickly with the help of her enhanced hearing and sight. Taehyung was perched on a rooftop among a couple pigeons as he watched the girl join her parents.

''Oh my goodness anna where have you been we were so worried !'' said her mother as she ran up to her child.

''Did you get hurt?'' asked her father. ''No i'm fine papa and i'm sorry mama.'' said the girl now known to be anna.

Abraxas watched as the headed back to their home and smiled at the girl. He all of a sudden saw the sun going down and remembered he forgot the groceries. Abraxas flew into the sky and shouted ''fucking dammit!'' he flew back down to the market then and went saw it closed well gluttony is gona call wrath over and it's not gonna be pretty


End file.
